eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 63 - Daenerys V
Zusammenfassung Seit dem Vorfall im Haus der Unsterblichen bemerkt Daenerys Targaryen, dass sie in Qarth nicht mehr Willkommen ist. Zudem ereignen sich seit Neuestem magische Vorkommnisse, wie sie seit langer Zeit nicht mehr vorgekommen sind, und die Hexenmeister erweisen sich immer noch als gefährlicher Gegner. Daenerys fühlt, dass sie die Stadt schnell verlassen sollte, wozu ihr auch Xaro Xhoan Daxos rät, nachdem sie erneut sein Heiratsangebot abgelehnt hat. Daenerys reitet mit Ser Jorah Mormont, Aggo und Jhogo zum Hafen von Qarth. Synopsis Daenerys erkennt, dass sie Qarth verlassen muss Daenerys Targaryen wird von Irri angekleidet, entscheidet sich dann aber doch gegen ein Qartheenisches Kleid und wählt stattdessen einfache Dothraki-Kleidung. Jhiqui hat ihr die Haare nach Dothraki-Art geflochten, und ans Ende ihres Pferdeschwanzes hatte sie ihr ein Glöckchen eingeflochten, weil sie die Unsterblichen in ihrem Haus besiegt hatte, wenngleich Dany denkt, dass es vielmehr Drogons Sieg war. Dany wählt Jhogo und Aggo aus, um sie und Ser Jorah Mormont zum Hafen zu begleiten, während Rakharo bei den Drachen und dem Rest ihres Khalasar bleiben soll. Sie verlassen den Palast von Xaro Xhoan Daxos und ziehen durch ein ärmeres Viertel der Stadt zum Hafen. An den Blicken der Bewohner sieht Dany, dass die Bewohner sie nicht lieben. Ser Jorah hätte sie gerne in einem Palankin transportiert, aber Daenerys ist es leid, sich zu verstecken. Ihr Leben lang war sie geflohen, schon im Bauch ihrer Mutter Rhaella Targaryen oder in der Zeit mit ihrem Bruder Viserys Targaryen. Xaro hatte sie zwar gewarnt, dass Pyat Pree die verbliebenen Hexenmeister versammele, um sich ihrer doch noch bemächtigen zu wollen, aber Dany hatte ihn nur ausgelacht und ihn daran erinnert, dass er selbst einmal behauptet hatte, dass die Hexenmeister in Wirklichkeit keine Macht mehr hätten, sondern nur mit vergangenen Taten prahlen würden. Xaro erwidert, dass das auch wirklich so gewesen ist, bis Daenerys erschienen sei, aber nun würden sich wieder mysteriöse Dinge ereignen, so wie es früher einmal gewesen ist Ein weitere Hinweis darauf, dass mit der Geburt der Drachen die Magie in der Welt wieder wächst‚ wie Quaithe schon prophezeit hat, siehe: IV-Daenerys I.: im Haus von Urrathon würden wieder die so genannten Glaskerzen brennen, was seit hundert Jahren nicht mehr geschehen sei, im Garten von Gehane würde wieder Geistergras wachsen, Phantomschildkröten würden wieder Nachrichten zwischen den fensterlosen Häusern des Hexenmeisterweges hin und hertransportieren, außerdem würden sich alle Ratten der Stadt ihre eigenen Schwänze abbeißen. Außerdem sei die Frau von Mathos Mallarawan, die sich einst über die Hexenmeister lustig gemacht hatte, verrückt geworden, sodass sie keine Kleider mehr tragen könne, weil es sich anfühle, als würden Tausend Insekten auf ihrer Haut krabbeln. Zudem könne der blinde Sybassion Augenesser wieder sehen. Xaro behauptet, dass solch seltsame Dinge schlecht für den Handel seien und dass sie besser heute als morgen Qarth verlassen solle, auch wenn er das bedaure. Allerdings bietet Xaro ihr erneut an, ihn stattdessen einfach zu heiraten. Dany hat inzwischen begriffen, dass er nur einen ihrer Drachen möchte, und sie lehnt ab, sodass Xaro unwirsch sagt, dass sie dann gehen solle. Dany erkennt, dass es Zeit wird, weiterzuziehen. Ihr Khalasar hat sich von den Strapazen der Roten Wüste mittlerweile erholt und wird unruhig, denn für Dothraki ist es ungewohnt, lange an einem Ort zu bleiben. Die Qartheen hatten seit dem Vorfall im Haus der Unsterblichen plötzlich erkannt, wie gefährlich Drachen sein können, und Dany spürt die abnehmende Gastfreundlichkeit. Die Turmalinbruderschaft hatte sich sogar öffentlich für ihre Verbannung ausgesprochen, und die Alte Gilde der Gewürzhändler wollte sogar ihre Hinrichtung. Xaro war es gerade noch gelungen, die Dreizehn davon abzuhalten. Dany fragt sich, wohin sie gehen soll. Ser Jorah Mormont rät dazu, weiter in den Osten zu ziehen, weiter weg von ihren Feinden aus den Sieben Königslanden, ihre Blutreiter wollen zum Dothrakischen Meer zurückkehren, und Dany selbst hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, nach Vaes Tolorro zurückzukehren, bis ihre Drachen ausgewachsen seien, doch fühlt sich jeder dieser Vorschläge falsch an. Sie fragt sich auch, wie sie überhaupt fortgehen soll, und als sie Xaro um einen letzten Gefallen und nach einem Schiff gebeten hatte, forderte er als Gegenleistung für dreißig seiner besten Schiffe einen der Drachen, doch Dany hatte abgelehnt. Dany erklärt ihm, dass es ein Drittel aller Schiffe der Welt kosten würde, einen ihrer Drachen aufzugeben. Xaro hatte geweint, dann gesagt, sie sei im Haus der Unsterblichen verrückt geworden und war gegangen. Sie hatte ihn seitdem nicht wiedergesehen, und sein Seneschall überbrachte ihr immer kühlere Nachrichten, in denen er sie aufforderte, seinen Palast zu verlassen und ihr seine Geschenke zurückzugeben. Daenerys reitet zum Hafen von Qarth Nun reiten sie, Ser Jorah und ihre beiden Blutreiter durch ein Viertel, in dem fast nur düstere Lagerhäuser aus Stein stehen. Dany fragt Ser Jorah Mormont nach einigen der Mysterien, die sie im Haus der Unsterblichen gesehen hat. Jorah erklärt ihr, dass die drei Köpfe des Drachen Aegon I. Targaryen und seine beiden Schwestern Visenya Targaryen und Rhaenys Targaryen symbolisieren, aber Dany denkt noch über die anderen Symbole nach, wenngleich Mormont der Meinung ist, dass sie nichts zu bedeuten haben. Der Ritter erklärt ihr weiterhin, dass Rhaegar Targaryen stets eine Silberharfe gespielt hat, dass aber sein Kind als Baby während der Plünderung von Königsmund getötet worden sei. Jorah kennt indes das Lied von Eis und Feuer nicht. Später geht Dany mit Ser Jorah und ihren Blutreiter an den Hafen, um nach einem Schiff zu suchen, mit dem sie Qarth verlassen kann. An den Docks warnt Ser Jorah sie, dass ein vernarbter großer Mann und ein alter Mann mit einem Stab sie verfolgen. Ein Händler schenkt Dany eine wunderschöne Box, aber als Dany sie öffnet, findet sie einen grünen Skarabäus darin. Die Kreatur darin fliegt davon, and mayhem erupts. Sie hätte Dany gebissen, wenn der alte Mann sie nicht mit einem Stab aus Danys Händen gestoßen hätte. Der Händler war einer der Betrübten Männern, und die Kreatur war ein Mantikor, der Dany mit einem Biss getötet hätte. Der große Mann stellt sich als der Arenakämpfer Starker Belwas vor, ein Eunuch. Der alte Mann behauptet, er sei ein Knappe namens Arstan Weißbart. Sie wurden von Magister Illyrio Mopatis geschickt, um Daenerys wieder zurück nach Pentos zu holen. Der alte Mann erkennt Mormont wieder, und dem im Exil lebenden Ritter kommt Weißbart auch bekannt vor, er kann ihn abre nicht zuordnen. Arstan behauptet, er käme von den Sieben Königslanden und sei als junger Mann der Knappe eines Ritter von Haus Swann gewesen. Sie behaupten, Illyrio hätte Daenerys wieder gerne in Pentos, um mit den Drachen wieder für Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen in Westeros. Dany stimmt zu, da sie Qarth verlassen will, will aber die drei Schiffe, die ihnen nun zur Verfügung stehen, umbenennen in die drei Drachennamen von Aegons Drachen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Clash_of_Kings-Chapter_63 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/102/064/index.html Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Daenerys Targaryen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Qarth spielen